Quelqu'un à côté
by Lamichoukette
Summary: Une table, deux chaises, une carafe d'eau et deux verres. Un entretien. Un homme et un garçon qui voudrait être un homme. Le spectre d'une personne absente et une maladie. Une lettre que personne ne lira. Les dessous d'une scène qui ne nous a pas été montré. (Spoiler 4x10)


**Fandom :** Glee

**Personnages/Pairing : **Burt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Klaine (évoqué)

**Rating : **K+/Jaune

**Chapitre : **Un seul (One-Shot)

**Genre : **Général, introspectif, mélancolique

**Warning :** Thème délicat / Spoilers 4x10 et saison 4 en général.

**Résumé : **Une table, deux chaises, une carafe d'eau et deux verres. Un entretien. Un homme et un garçon qui voudrait être un homme. Le spectre d'une personne absente et une maladie. Une lettre que personne ne lira. Les dessous d'une scène qui ne nous a pas été montré.

Ma vision personnelle de comment s'est passé la possible discussion entre Burt et Blaine de l'épisode de Noël. Parce que certains sourires de circonstances cache derrière eux beaucoup de choses.

**Auteur/Traducteur :** Fanfiction "Qualcuno Accanto" écrit par Lucio et traduit dans son intégralité par Lamichoukette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, il n'y a aucun but lucratif. Le texte d'origine appartient à Lusio et j'ai entièrement fait la traduction en français.

**Remerciements :** A ma Bêta Caty car sans elle, je me demande si parfois si certaines phrases auraient un sens.

Lien Original de la fiction : www. efpfanfic ? sid=1471852&i=1 (sans les espaces)

* * *

**Quelqu'un à côté**

Blaine savait que ce moment serait arrivé, tôt ou tard, il avait même cru (et aussi un peu espéré) qu'il n'y aurait jamais eu cette rencontre. Qui sait depuis combien de temps Burt attendait de lui jeter à la figurer tout son dégoût pour ce qu'il avait fait à Kurt.

Il avait su il y a quelques semaines comment l'homme avait réagi à la douleur de son fils : Finn le lui avait raconté et à partir de ce moment Blaine était resté dans l'attente que, un jour ou l'autre, Burt se présenterait à la porte de sa maison pour qu'il rende compte de ses actes ou lui casser la gueule ou les deux. Mais rien n'arriva et ce silence fut pire que n'importe quels coups de poing qu'il pourrait recevoir, comme également celui de Kurt, se terminant le soir des communales avec ce coup de téléphone qui avait réussi à leur ouvrir le cœur. Puis, finalement, Kurt avait pris la décision que de se parler à Noël était un détail à part : il avait réussi à entrer à la NYADA, comme il l'avait rêvé, et il devait mettre de côté de l'argent pour se payer la pension, et, en plus, il ne voulait pas le forcer à le rencontrer. Pour le moment il pouvait se contenter des coups de téléphone occasionnels qu'ils avaient.

Puis, un jour, en répondant au téléphone de la maison il avait entendu la voix de Burt Hummel qui, avec un ton sec et décidé, lui avait demandé de venir chez lui.

-Nous devons parler.

« Voilà. Nous y sommes. »

Il aurait pu ne pas y aller, rien ne l'y obligeait : mais sa conscience, la même qui l'avait fait monter dans un vol direct pour New York pour confesser à Kurt sa trahison, le poussa à y aller.

Et maintenant il se trouvait là, assis à la table de la cuisine des Hummel, face à Burt avec seulement une carafe d'eau et deux verres les séparant. Ce petit détail était l'indice d'une longue conversation.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être content que Carole soit au travail : d'une part sa présence l'aurait tranquillisé, mais d'autre part il savait que ça lui aurait fait mal de voir un sourire de circonstance couvert de désillusion sur son visage.

Il y eu quelques minutes avant qu'ils commencent à parler. Burt regardait inexpressif le garçon pendant que ce dernier ne réussissait pas à détacher ses yeux de ses mains croisées sur la table.

-Donc ? –Burt commença ainsi- Tu as besoin de dire quelque chose ?

Un pire début ne pouvait pas exister.

-C'est to….c'est vous qui m'avait dit de venir –se corrigea Blaine sachant de ne pas être dans la position idéale pour lui dire tu- Et je crois que vous savez déjà ce que je veux dire- espérant qu'il lui épargnerait au moins ça.

-Bien. Je vais te faciliter la tâche avec une question : si tu étais un père qu'est-ce que tu ferais au garçon qui a fait souffrir ton fils ?

« Pire encore ». Autant lui tirer dans les jambes directement. Mais, de toute façon, qu'avait-il à perdre à lui dire la vérité ?

- Je lui donnerais des coups de pieds dans les couilles sans aucune pitié – il répondit sans lever les yeux.

- Sur ça, au moins, nous sommes d'accord.

Dans d'autres occasions ça aurait pût être une boutade suivie d'un rire franc mais le ton était d'une amertume désarmante qui faisait encore plus sentir Blaine mal à l'aise et sur des charbons ardents. En tout cas il n'avait pas encore compris si Burt l'avait appelé pour le reproche auquel il s'attendait ou pour autre chose.

-Continuons avec les questions, alors –reprit Burt versant un peu d'eau dans son verre- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? – demanda-t-il avant de boire.

Blaine resserra ses poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieure cherchant à ignorer l'embarrassant picotement qu'il sentait à ses yeux/dans ses yeux.

-Rends service à vous deux –reprit Burt cherchant à se montrer moins dur peut-être que lui aussi commençait à sentir une certaine pesanteur dans l'air – Comportes-toi comme un homme, regardes moi en face et réponds moi.

-Pourquoi je l'ai fait ? –s'emporta Blaine, tapant ses mains sur la table avec un mélange de colère et de frustration- Parce que je suis un idiot*, un con, quelqu'un qui n'en rate jamais une. Si je fais ceci ça ne va pas, si je fais autre chose c'est moi qui ne vais pas bien. Et quand finalement je trouve une personne importante pour moi, à laquelle je promets tout pour la rendre heureuse, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je la fais souffrir de la pire des façons. Et pourquoi je l'ai fait ? Parce que j'ai cru de ne plus être important pour lui quand moi je sais que je ne suis pas capable de penser avant d'agir. Parce que…parce… - l'exutoire s'interrompit avec sanglot étouffé.

A ce moment-là Blaine se sentit complétement exposé, vulnérable et les larmes l'accablaient terriblement comme un accusé condamné par une foule de juges qui envoyait en rafale leurs sentences sur lui. Le peu de parcours qu'il avait fait pour ne pas se sentir comme un monstre avait été réduit à néant en quelques minutes. Vu qu'il ne pouvait pas ravaler les premières larmes que ses yeux avaient échappé, il se laissa aller, recouvrant avec ses poings la partie supérieure de son visage et enfonçant ses ongles dans sa tête jusqu'à les sentir lui griffer la peau et laissant sa poitrine se gonfler et se dégonfler d'air de manière frénétique. A un moment donné il fut contraint d'appuyer complètement la tête sur la table : il avait eu un vertige.

Burt ne fit et ne dit rien, ni pour augmenter la dose qu'il s'était auto-infligé, ni pour simplement le consoler , il le laissa se calmer tout seul. Quand les larmes commencèrent à diminuer et le souffle à redevenir régulier, l'homme versa aussi de l'eau dans le verre du garçon.

- Bois - dit-il d'un ton neutre, en lui donnant le verre que Blaine prit et but à petites gorgées- Nous pouvons continuer avec les questions ou tu veux t'arrêter ?

- Continuons – murmura Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves encore pour Kurt ?

La dernière question était faite pour le prendre au dépourvu et un quelconque signe d'hésitation aurait déjà été une réponse plus qu'éloquente mais Blaine n'eut aucun doutes pour répondre – Je l'aime.

- Pourtant tu l'as trahi. Ce n'est pas un contresens ?

- Si, ça l'est.

- Et comment tu peux te justifier ?

- Je ne peux pas je n'ai pas d'excuses.

- Je te vois venir. Tu pourrais dire « je suis humain, je peux me tromper. »

- Ça me semble tellement prévisible comme une chose que je ne pense même pas.

Une autre minute de silence. Burt se versa un second verre d'eau qu'il, cependant, ne but pas.

-Tu sais, toi et moi nous sommes assez semblables d'un certain point de vue – reprit Burt en gagnant un coup d'œil stupéfait de la part de Blaine – Pas dans le sens que tu le penses. C'est que tous les deux nous avons le besoin d'être sincères avec les personnes que nous aimons même si cela signifie les faire souffrir.

Blaine ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulut dire mais il comprit qu'ils devaient être arrivés au vrai motif de cette conversation.

- Tu m'as dit que, tu aimais encore Kurt – continua Burt – Ce n'est pas à moi de te croire tu ne dois pas me convaincre ; je laisse tout à ta conscience et à tes scrupules. Dis-moi seulement ça : serais-tu disposé à lui rester proche s'il en avait besoin ?

- Oui – fut lésé de répondre le garçon.

- Tu voudrais revenir avec lui ?

- Oui, plus que tout.

- Et dans le cas où Kurt ne voudrais pas retourner avec toi ? S'il rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Je ne serais pas heureux, je ne le cache pas, mais ça me va si au moins il ne me tient pas éloigné de sa vie.

- Tu m'assures, donc, que tu seras là pour lui ? – demanda de nouveau Burt, plus enflammé.

- S'il le veut. Mais pourquoi ? – réagit Blaine, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de cette question et la façon dont elle avait été posé – Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Il se rendit compte d'avoir montré plus d'émotions que ce qu'il l'aurait voulu, Burt se mordit la lèvre et, baissant les yeux pour la première fois, saisit son verre et but l'eau qu'il avait précédemment versée.

-Sache que si j'ai décidé de te parler c'est pour un motif bien précis et que j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi avant.

Blaine sentit l'anxiété grandir et une peur sincère s'emparer de lui.

- Prends-le donc comme un signe de confiance ou autre.

- Burt, pourquoi vous ne me dites pas simplement ce qu'il se passe et puis voilà ? – s'emporta de nouveau Blaine, énervé par ces tergiversations à son avis inutile et usante.

- J'ai un cancer de la prostate.

Vide. C'est ce qu'il avait dans la tête après avoir entendu ces mots. Puis il pensa à la sténose de son grand-père, aux calculs rénaux de tante Lily et aux quelques autres maladies que certaines personnes qu'il connaissait avait eu. Il se ne souvenait pas d'avoir déjà eu un parent ou une connaissance atteint de n'importe quel cancer. Et maintenant, cet homme, le père son ex, il ne savait même pas comment le définir, venait de lui dire « j'ai un cancer. » Mais de quel droit ? En cet instant qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Pourquoi il lui avait dit ? Pourquoi ? Tout ceci n'avait pas un putain de sens.

-Je pourrais avoir encore un peu d'eau ? – demanda-t-il sa voix sortit de sa gorge comme un sifflement, la tête lui tournait de nouveau, tellement qu'une de ses mains se déplaça vers le bord de la table pour ne pas tomber de sa chaise, avec sa main libre il prit le verre que Burt lui avait tendu et bu l'eau d'une traite : elle était gelée – Kurt…il le sait déjà ?

- Pas encore ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui se disent au téléphone. J'irais le rejoindre à Noël et je lui dirais en face.

- Et moi dans tout ça ? – demanda Blaine avec la même voix étouffée – Pourquoi tu me l'as dit ? – au diable la différence entre « tu » et « vous ».

- Kurt est fort mais il y aura un ou plusieurs moments dans lesquels il aura besoin de quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher, pour ça j'ai aussi besoin que tu y sois quand je le lui dirai.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Il n'y a pas déjà Rachel avec lui ? Pourquoi pas elle ou Finn ?

- Parce que tu as été important pour Kurt et peut-être que tu l'es encore. Avec toi, il a partagé des moments qui ne peuvent pas se partager avec un ami ou un frère. Certains liens sont difficiles à briser ou à oublier, malgré le mal que ça peut faire…malgré le mal que tu lui as fait – Burt s'accorda cette petite pique pour ne pas faire oublier au garçon ce qu'il avait fait, dans la fougue de ce moment si « cœur à cœur ».

- Kurt ne voudra plus rien de moi, pas après que je l'ai blessé.

- Est-ce qu'il n'a pas recommencé à te parler ?

- Oui, mais il ne m'a pas encore pardonné et, pour ce que j'en sais ou pour ce qu'il m'a fait comprendre, il ne le ferra pas, ça ne m'étonnerais même pas s'il ne le fait jamais.

- Ça c'est un problème entre vous deux. Moi ça me suffit de savoir que tu seras prêt de lui dans le cas où…

Il s'interrompit, les laissant tous les deux sous un manteau asphyxiant d'amertume.

-C'est grave comment ? – demanda Blaine, regardant désolé le peu d'eau qui restait dans la carafe de verre il avait la gorge sèche mais il se rappelait toujours sa mère qui lui avait dit de ne jamais terminer la nourriture et les boissons quand il était chez les autres pour ne pas passer pour un mal élevé. Merde, maudites pensées déplacées !

- Ils m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils avaient le temps de le traiter donc il y a de bonnes possibilités de guérison. Mais c'est toujours un « 50/50. » Je préfère rester plus tranquille durant les mois dans lesquels je devrais me soigner et je le serais seulement si j'ai la certitude que Kurt ne restera pas tout seul.

- Il ne restera pas tout seul, avec ou sens ma présence. Je ne comprends pas donc à quoi je sers ? Il n'est même pas dit que ça tourne mal.

- Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué et je ne veux pas le répéter.

- Donc je devrais venir moi aussi à New-York, attendre que tu annonces cette nouvelle à Kurt et aller le consoler quand il est plus vulnérable ? Joli ! – s'exclama Blaine avec une pointe cruelle de sarcasme dans la voix – Après « traître » il me manque seulement « profiteur » et je suis en règle.

- Tu te préoccupes de ça ? De ce que les autres pourraient penser ? – Burt n'ajouta rien mais sa déception était palpable et ce fut un nouveau coup de fouet pour Blaine – Je ne veux pas t'obliger si tu ne veux pas, mais je te demande seulement de réfléchir. Si comme tu me l'as dit, tu aimes encore Kurt tu te fous de l'opinion des autres, tu ne te préoccupes même pas du fait que Kurt aussi pour penser ce que tu as dit il t'importera seulement de lui faire comprendre, que tu es et seras toujours là pour lui, même si votre histoire est finie. Cela signifie aimer aussi.

Blaine se laissa aller sur sa chaise il était en train de mourir de soif et il avait une grande envie de pleurer, pour tout : pour le cancer de Burt, pour la fin de son histoire avec Kurt, pour le fait qu'il passera peut-être le reste de sa vie à regarder de loin l'homme qu'il aimait qui allait de l'avant dans sa vie, parce qu'il était fort, parce qu'il ne se laissait pas entraîner dans la douleur.

Mais, pas dessus-tout, il avait une grande envie d'être avec Kurt, même pour un bref « Salut. Comment tu vas ? »

A la fin, Burt versa ce qu'il restait dans le contenu de la carafe dans le verre de Blaine, mais ce dernier refusa faiblement pour toute réponse, Burt poussa encore un peu plus le verre dans sa direction en le convainquant de boire. Ce fut un de ces moments, pour Blaine, dans lequel l'eau avait un goût meilleur.

- Ça va. Je viendrai – répondit-il, après avoir avalé la dernière gorgée, entrecoupé par une toux sèche parce qu'il avait avalée de travers – A une condition : je serais non seulement présent pour lui mais aussi pour toi. S'il y a besoin, pour n'importe quoi, il suffira de me téléphoner, et je me précipiterais là où je pourrais être le plus utile.

- Ce n'est pas la peine – répliqua Burt – Il y a déjà Carole et aussi Finn pour…

- Tu m'as raconté une chanson qui ne regardait uniquement que toi et ta famille et tu m'as donné la possibilité de faire un choix. Donc, mon choix comportera ça aussi : je veux que Kurt soit heureux et il le sera si tu guéris. En fin de compte, je ferais ce que tu m'as demandé de faire – Blaine espéra, un peu, que Burt comprenne que pour lui aussi c'était important qu'il guérisse. Il l'aimait lui aussi.

Burt ne répliqua pas il avait compris.

- Tu veux rester pour dîner ? – lui proposa-t-il.

- Non, merci. Je préfère dire non – dit Blaine en se levant de table- Je crois avoir besoin de rester un peu seul.

- Comme tu veux – Burt se leva à son tour et l'accompagna sur le pas de la porte.

Il l'arrêta une dernière fois.

- Blaine. Je te demande seulement une dernière faveur.

- Laquelle ? – l'imita devant le garçon maintenant il semblait prête à tout.

- Souris – répondit Burt, avec les lèvres légèrement plissés vers le haut – Quand tu seras à New York, quand tu seras avec Kurt, souris. Même si tu ne peux pas le faire, même si tu es triste, souris toujours. Fais-le pour lui, pour moi et aussi pour toi-même.

28 Décembre 2012

_Cher Kurt, _

_Ce n'est pas le Noël que tous les deux nous attendions il y a seulement un an, mais la vie est imprévisible et les choses changent sans que nous le voulions. Mais il y a au moins une promesse que nous nous étions fait que nous avons réussi à maintenir : un Noël passé ensemble._

_Même si nous n'avons pas parlé beaucoup, pour moi ces quelques jours passés ensemble ont été les plus beaux de ces derniers temps. Je sais que je ne devrais pas le dire vu que pour toi c'est l'exact opposé, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas te mentir… te tromper, sûrement. Excuse la boutade pitoyable._

_Il y a une chose que je voulais te demander : qu'est-ce que nous sommes tous les deux maintenant ?_

_Nous sommes moins que fiancés et un peu plus qu'amis. Nous sommes « meilleurs amis » pour toi…et pour moi aussi. Et je l'accepte : je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de demander plus mais je sais aussi que, arrivé à un certain point, ça ne me suffira plus. Je ne veux pas ressasser le passé, ni te demander encore pardon._

_A dire vrai je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis en train d'écrire cette lettre ni si déjà si tu la liras._

_Peut-être que je suis moi aussi victime de la confusion de tout ce qui est arrivé._

_Laisse tomber. Ne te force pas à trouver un lien logique dans ce que j'ai écrit : je m'aperçois seulement maintenant qu'il s'agit d'un flot de pensées et rien de plus._

_Je ne sais pas comment sera le prochain Noël mais j'espère que, qu'importe comment ça va, nous serons encore ensemble, amis ou en couple ça ne m'intéresse pas. Il me suffira que tu sois à côté._

_Je resterais près de ton père, comme Carole et Finn ne t'inquiètes pas. Toi penses à réaliser ton rêve, à te réaliser toi-même. C'est ton tour._

_PS : J'ai remarqué ton regard quand je t'ai parlé de mon intention de faire une demande à la NYADA. Si ça te gênes, je t'en prie, dis-le moi en face. Tes sourires de circonstances me font mal. _

_Je t'aime, que tu le veuilles ou non_

_**Blaine**_

* * *

**Notes d'auteur : **Dans l'absolu ceci est mon premier OS, directement relié à l'épisode, que j'écris. Evènement plus unique que rare : cela aura été l'influence du 21 Décembre. De toute façon, ce n'est pas grand-chose parce que je l'ai écrit en deux jours et demi insuffisant et en suivant ce que beaucoup appellent "flux de conscience" ou "de pensées" on peut dire comme on veut, c'est pour ça si vous avez remarqué quelques incohérences ou manque de linéarité, je vous assure que ce n'était pas voulu aussi je n'ai pas voulu les corriger (à moins que se soit la faute à des erreurs de grammaire ; dans ce cas je veux les corriger et comment !)

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai voulu écrire cette autre grande quantité d'angst ? Histoire habituelle : je me lève le matin et dans ma tête il y avait Burt et Blaine qui parlaient et il en est sorti ceci. J'espère avoir rendu Burt au mieux : il est le père que nous voudrions tous avoir tout en n'oubliant pas que Blaine à fait souffrir son fils. Ce Blaine que j'ai écrit je l'ai un peu déteste dans son "annuler par amour" mais j'espère être rester dans l'I.C (In character) avec lui aussi (en attente que dans la série il décide de penser un peu par lui-même).

La lettre finale n'était pas prévue, mais elle est sortit comme ça et alors j'ai dit "Mais oui, je la tiens!" J'aurais voulu marquer les fautes et les ratures que j'ai fait dans la version papier pour la rendre plus réelle mais je n'ai pas réussi à le faire sur Word. Dommage. Ne faites pas trop attention à mon excentricité mais je viens à peine de finir de lire Baricco (auteur italien).

Pour les autres mises à jours (mais je crois que je devrais les appeler "coups de tête") voici le lien de ma page : www. facebook pages /Lusio-EFP/162610203857483 (sans les espaces et si vous parlez italien).

Je propose de cet espace pour vous souhaitez encore "Joyeux Noël" et "Une Bonne Année" (peut être, meilleure que celle-ci à peine finit : regardons la vérité en face quelles sont les choses positives de cette année à part la sortie de "The Land Of Stories" et de "Struck By Lightning" film et livre ?XD)

Saluuuuuuuuuut

Lucio

**Notes de Traduction :**

*Coglione : En français on ne dirait pas "je suis un couillon", règles de traduction oblige, j'ai du bien entendu trouver un synonyme plus approprié à notre langage à nous.

Je ne suis absolument pas responsable de la note d'auteur de l'auteur lui-même (très français tout ça) ainsi que de ce qu'il a pu écrire dedans (qui a été la chose la plus complexe à traduire dans tout l'OS. Oui oui. )

Sinon je suis réellement tombée amoureuse de cet O.S et je trouve qu'on méritait d'avoir cette scène dans la série, mais bon. La relation Blaine/Burt est quelque chose de quasi inexistant dans la série et je le regrette, ça pourrait tellement être Gleetastique ! J'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, seulement que j'ai passé 3heures à traduire les 3/4 de la fiction ce matin, je suis épuisée car ça demande un semblant d'effort tout de même et j'espère que vous laisserez des reviews car parole de Lama des Andes, Lusio le mérite, pour cet OS mais pour tout ce qu'il a pu écrire avant aussi (donc si vous parlez italien...). J'espère que les fêtes de fin d'année se passent au mieux pour vous ! :)

Je voudrais aussi relever le problème que Blaine a avec l'eau dans cette fiction. Dans la série c'est avec l'alcool...

A bientôt !


End file.
